prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 29
"We're closing in on the end game now and we've conquered one of the big last hurdles - Parole. Build a parole room, set a schedule and let the Warden, Chief and Lawyer battle over a prisoners future. Get it right, get a little bonus; get it wrong and be slammed with a fiscal penalty for your lefty liberal softly-softly touchy-feely weak on crime, weak on the causes of crime attitude. We've also brought in Libraries and Places of Worship - Enjoy!" -Chris Parole All prisoners are now granted a parole hearing when they reach 50% of their sentence, and another at 75%. To facilitate this you must build a Parole Room, and start the Parole Program. * A parole hearing requires the Warden, the Chief, the inmate, and in the inmates lawyer. * At the end of the hearing, the board will make a decision and the inmate may or may not be released early. * The decision is based on their estimated re-offending chance (viewable in their rap sheet). * Under the Policy tab there is a new slider that governs how lenient your parole board will be * Inmates who are denied parole may become angry, and may even attack the parole board staff * Financial rewards : ** If a prisoner is paroled early and does not re-offend, you will receive a bonus of $3,000. ** If he does re-offend, you will be fined $10,000.This occurs the moment the prisoner leaves the map * NOTE: Inmates must be able to navigate to the parole room (i.e. Staff Only won't work). * NOTE ** You can have multiple parole rooms in different security zones. * New failure condition : You will be fired if too many Wardens are killed in your prison * New failure condition : You will be fired if too many paroled prisoners re-offend after early release New Room: Chapel About 1/3 of your new prisoners now have a Spirituality need. Build a Chapel (Multi-faith-prayer-room) to give them a place to pray. * New furniture: ** Pews ** Prayer mat ** Altar * New reform program: 'Spiritual Guidance'. ** A religious leader from the community will visit your prison, and talk to your prisoners. ** This will instill in them a sense of calm, which affects not only them but also those around them. ** Prisoners may attend this program as many times as they wish. New Room: Library Around one third of your new prisoners now have a desire to read books, for education, curiosity and entertainment. * New furniture: ** Library Bookshelves ** Librarian's desk * Boxes of used and donated books will be delivered to your prison once you have a library. * Employ prisoners in the library to sort these boxes of books and place them on your shelves. (Prisoners must have the "Foundation Education" qualification before they can perform this job) * Prisoners can visit the library and borrow books. * Prisoners will read in their spare time, wherever they are sitting - library/canteen/cell etc. * Returned books must be re-sorted onto the shelves * Books wear out and become ruined after a while, and more will be delivered * Note: Boxes of used/donated books may be used to smuggle contraband into the prison, so plan accordingly Parallel Deliveries * Trucks will now load and unload in parallel, so long as they are aligned with a Delivery/Exports/Garbage zone when they stop. * Extend your Deliveries zone vertically so you can unload 2 or 3 or even more trucks simultaneously. * Trucks now cope better with multiple Deliveries rooms (and Garbage/Exports rooms) * Trucks now move 50% faster Mod warning window * Many prisons now use mods to enhance the game, adding furniture, materials, programs etc. to the core game. * This causes problems when you attempt to load those prisons without the mods being enabled. * From now on, upon loading such a prison you will be shown a list of all mods that were used to make the prison * If these were Steam mods, you can easily click on each required mod and auto-magically download and activate it * If they were not steam mods, clicking the mod will open a browser to a URL where you can download the mod Note: This will only work for prisons saved with alpha-29 or later World time index now stored in double precision * This only affects prisons that have been running for hundreds of game days * This caused visual bugs such as extremely jerky animation, slow moving particles etc. Navigation Improvements * Entities will no longer attempt to navigate through "Remote Doors" that don't have a powered Servo attached, as those doors cannot possibly be opened by anyone. * Entities will wait at a locked door for 30 seconds. They will then attempt to find an alternative route. This alternative route may well be longer, but will avoid the door they are stuck on. Bug fixes * Fixed : Deployment scheduler doesn't always update live deployment (until end of hour) Category:Version History Category:New content